The current invention not only includes features disclosed in the parent applications, such as: (1) a projection light, (2) more than one function, (3) adjustable focus, (4) adjustable angle, (5) elastic contact points, (6) an LED heat solution, (7) heat sensitive parts installation, and (8) extend means, but also includes new features such as the inclusion of movable-means to allow at least one level of the more than one lever LED bulb to move away from its original position, location, or orientation to overcome all interfering from light or electromagnetic radiation blocking-means so that the LED bulb can solve (a) heat issues caused by blocking of heat dissipation from the LED(s), circuitry, or electric components, (b) light blocking caused by a lamp shade metal frame's blocking of light emitted by the LED bulb, and/or (c) blocking by glass or metal or cement block means of electromagnetic signals transmitted from Bluetooth means, WiFi means, Internet means, app software means, or any other electromagnetic wave-signals transmitting to control the LED bulb and its related electric parts or accessories. In addition, it is to be appreciated that the above listed or discussed co-pending or issued patents of the inventor may disclose additional features that may be included in the present invention without departing from the current invention's scope.
The current invention thus provides a moving big projection-image light performance to be seen over a wide viewing angle, which can created by (aa) making the LEDs turn on and off at different times to change positions of the light source relative to a film/openings/projection lens, and/or (ab) cause rotation, spinning, vibration, shaking, or moving of a film, openings, slide, printed piece, and/or projection-lens having refractive properties. The LED light source, film/openings/slide/printed piece (image carrier), and/or projection-lens may be fitted into a tube, tube assembly, frame, holder, disc, groove, or ditch of the housing part(s) or separate piece(s— of, by way of example and not limitation, a night light or LED bulb.
In addition, by way of example, the following U.S. patent applications of the inventor have subject matter in common with the present invention, and the features disclosed therein may be combined with those of the preferred embodiments without departing from the scope of the present invention:
U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 13/367,758, 13/367,687, 13/296,508, 13/295,301, 13/021,107, 12/950,017, 12/938,564, 12/886,832, 12/876,507, 12/771,003, 13/021,124, 12/624,621, 12/622,000, 12/318,470, 12/914,584, 12/834,435, 12/292,153, 12/907,443, 12/232,505, 11/806,711, and 11/806,285.
This application is also related to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/951,501 “Lamp Holder Has Built-In LED Night Light”; Ser. No. 12/950,017 “Multiple Surface LED Light”; Ser. No. 13/162,824 “Light Device With Display Means Has Track-Means and Removable LED-Unit(s)”; Ser. No. 12/938,628 “LED Light Fixture Has Outlet(s) And Removable LED Unit(s)”; and Ser. No. 12/887,700 “Light Fixture With Self-Power Removable LED Unit(s),” as well as the inventor's U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,722,230, and 7,726,869, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/073,889, U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,726,841 and 7,726,839, and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/894,865.
Still further U.S. patent applications of the inventor that have subject matter in common with the present invention include: U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 12/624,621, 12/622,100, 12/318,471, 12/318,470, 12/318,473, 12/292,153, 12/232,505, 12/232,035, 12/149,963, 12/149,964, 12/073,095, 12/073,889, 12/007,076, 12/003,691, 12/003,809, 11/806,711, 11/806,285, 11/806,284, 11/566,322, 11/527,628, 11/527,629, 11/498,874, 12/545,992, 12/806,711, 12/806,285, 12/806,284, 12/566,322, 12/527,628, 12/527,629, 12/527,631, 12/502,661, 11/498,881, 11/255,981, 11/184,771, 11/152,063, 11/094,215, 11/092,742, 11/092,741, 11/094,156. 11/094,155. 10/954,189, 10/902,123, 10/883,719, 10/883,747, 10/341,519, 12/545,992, 12/292,580, 12/710,918, 12/624,621, 12/622,000, 12/318,471, 12/318,470, 12/318,473, 12/292,153, 12/710,561, 12/710,918, 12/711,456, 12/771,003